I Miss You
by mintygreeny
Summary: Dimitri left to guard Tasha and now a few months later they are back for graduation. St. Vladimir is having the annual karaoke night. See what happenes when secrets reveal and feelings come to light.


It's another one of those mushy one-shot song fics. :)p But, of well, what can you do?

Like it, love it, or hate it.

These kinds of stories have been done so many times that I can't even count them, but there is always a difference. Which is good.

I don't know. Tell me what you tought of it.

* * *

It was karaoke night at St. Vladimir's Academy. They had it every year and it was a huge event. Every one came.

Our school year was about to end and this was the final event of everything. This would be the sign of the end. Not literally, of course. We had graduated only two hours ago. Dimitri and Tasha came too.

Dimitri had left after winter break to guard Tasha. They left for Russia after we came back from the ski lodge and of course, annoyingly, Adrian had come along just to piss me off.

It hurt to see him over there, in the other side of the room with Tasha. They had come to see us graduate and were leaving the day after tomorrow. But I couldn't let it get to me. He made his choice and I did tell him to take the job. It was a good opportunity for him. How can I not let him take it? He deserved so much, so much more than I can offer.

Lissa had, of course, signed me to sing. I was annoyed at first, but then I decided, 'what the heck'?

"Rose, come one, it's our time to sing!" She squealed at me. I sighed and walked after her on the stage. Why she chose Cascada's Evacuate the dancefloor? I have no idea.

We sung the song, dancing around the stage. Every one were cheering and whooping at us. Especially the guys. I felt a beautiful, brown pair of eyes watching me intently. I knew he was watching, but I didn't awknoledge that. We were in a great mood after the song ended. We walked back to the table with Christian, Adrian and Eddie, that now included Tasha and Dimitri, and sat down. It was a bit uncomfortable for me to be sitting there next to Dimtiri, but I guess I just have to cope with it.

"Wow, girls, that was amazing! You're such great singers." Tasha gushed. Tasha was really nice. Yes, she took away the man I love, but it's not like she did it on purpose. She didn't know about us, you can't blame her. An idea popped into my head.

I slowly stood up from the table again. "You know what, I'm going to go sing another song. I'll be back." I said smiling to all of them. I walked to the Dj and told him to put the song that I told him to play. I wasn't sure what was the right way to express myself because of how I feel, so why not sing? I had multiple choices of songs that expressed just how I felt, but they were too depressing, so I went with a song that was more happier sounding.

The song started playing in the background, I got ready for it to start.

_Gimme a reason_

_Why I'm feeling so blue_

_Everytime I close my eyes, all I see is you_

_Gimme a reason_

_Why I can't feel my heart_

_Everytime you leave my side, I just fall apart_

_And when you're fast asleep, I wonder where you go_

_Can you tell me, I wanna know_

Recognition seemed to flash in Dimitri's eyes and he suddenly looked sorrowful. Maybe he still did have feelings for me, or maybe he just felt sorry for me. He somehow realized this song was meant for him.

_Because I miss you_

_And this is all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you, beautiful_

_These three words have said it all_

_You know I miss you_

_I think about you when you're gone_

_I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong_

_I don't need to carry on_

_Gimme a reason_

_Why I can't concentrate_

_The world is turning upside down_

_Spinning round and round_

_Gimme a reason_

_Why I now understand_

_The beauty and simplicity of everything surrounding me_

_You got a way of spreading magic everywhere_

_Anywhere I go, I know you're always there_

_It sounds ridiculous, but when you leave a room_

_There's a part of me that just wants to follow you too_

When I sung that part, he had that little sparkle in his eyes. He seemed pleased knowing that I had not moved on, I think. And somehow, that information comforted me in a way. I could hold on to that, to the fact that he still had feelings for me, even after a few months.

_Because I miss you_

_And this is all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you, beautiful_

_These three words have said it all_

_You know I miss you_

_I think about you when you're gone_

_I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong_

_I don't need to carry on_

_It's such a hard life in most of the time_

_I'm just surviving_

_That's why I want you to know_

_In the world where sincerity has lost its meaning_

_You fill my world with so much hope_

My heart was swelling with emotion. Just listening to the lyrics of the song. I was hurting, but I somehow managed to keep a straight, positive mind about things. All I really wanted was him, no one else, but I can't have him, not anymore. Like I said, he has made his choice. She was his choice.

_And I miss you_

_This is all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you, beautiful_

_These three words have said it all_

_You know I miss you_

_I think about you when you're gone_

_I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong_

_I don't need to carry on_

_You know I miss you_

_And this all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you, beautiful_

_These three words have said it all_

_You know I miss you_

_And this is all I wanna do_

_I know it doesn't sound too cool_

_But maybe I'm in love with you_

I hope he caught all the important things like, _I miss you_ and _in love with you_. I hope he understood that I wasn't over him, nor will I ever be. He was my everything.

_You know I miss you_

_And this all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong_

_I don't need to carry on_

_I just miss you_

_Yeah, it's true_

_I miss you, baby_

_And when you're walking out that door_

_I know I miss you_

_You make me wanna ask for more_

_I just miss you_

_Yeah, it's true_

_I miss you, baby_

The song ended. I gave a last longing look at Dimitri. He looked sad with a mix of happiness. That was a strange mixture. He was staring intently at me as I walked down the stage and towards the table. He's eyes never left me as I sat down and smiled at my friends.

"Wow, Rose. I wonder who you were thinking about when singing that." Adrian said while winking at me. I kicked him under the table and he let out a small huffing noise. Every one chuckled while Adrian just smirked a knowing smirk at me. Of course he knew who I was really singing about. He had figured it out by himself.

"If you think it was about you, think again." I said back. Tasha squealed, which made me flinch.

"Dimka, you should go and sing. You could sing that song I heard you sing that one time." She said, beaming at him. Of course he refused. What was the song he sung? "Oh, come on, Dimka! You know you want to. Please, for me?" She pleaded.

"Yeah, please?" I blurted out too. He turned his gaze on mine once again. I watched his internal battle, deciding wheather or not to go and sing. I stared him down and watched, as his features relaxed, slowly. He was giving in. With a sigh, he got up from the table and walked on the stage. This should be interesting.

The music started playing and I recognised the song as one of Daughtry's.

_Will you listen to my story?_

_It'll just be a minute_

_How can I explain?_

This song was called 'Sorry' and it's by Daughtry. Why would he be singing this? I was confused.

_What ever happened here_

_Never meant to hurt you_

_How could I cause you so much pain?_

Wait, I think I understand. He was singing to me. He was sorry for what he did. He did still love me, of course he did.

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you wont leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe_

_Will you believe me?_

_All the words that I come up with_

_They're like gasoline on flames_

_There's no excuse_

_No explaination_

_Belive me_

_If I could I'd undo what I did wrong_

_I'd give away all that I own_

I felt like my heart would burst. I was feeling all happy inside, receaving this new information. He was staring at me this whole time. Lissa seemed to notice this and kept glancing between us. It was like a bucket of water was thrown over her as recognition came. She had her mouth hanging open.

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you wont leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe_

_Will you believe me?_

_If I told you_

_I've been cleaning my soul_

_And if I promised you_

_I'll regain control_

_Will you open your door_

_And let me in?_

_Take me for who I am_

_And not for who I've been?_

_Who I've been..._

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you wont leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe?_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_(When I say I'm sorry)_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_(When I say I'm sorry)_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe? _

He ended the song in a whisper. He was staring intently at me with a sorrowful expression. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. He wanted me to forgive him. If only he knew there was nothing to forgive. I could never be mad at him. He had his reason for leaving, a smart one in fact.

He made his way back to the table and sat down. I don't know why no one else than Lissa and Adrian seemed to notice the looks that Dimtiri gave me. Maybe they just weren't that observive as others.

Tasha threw her hands around Dimitri and beamed. "Wow, Dimka, that was amazing! It was so full of emotion and so believable." She grinned at him, but her smile disappeared as soon as she saw the look on his face. She pulled away slowly and frowned. "Was that song meant for someone?" she asked him in a low voice. I froze. What would he say to her? Would he say no? The anwser he gave took me by surprise.

Dimitri let out a ragged breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes." He let out in a breath. Adrian nor Lissa seemed surprised. The others, though, shared a look of confusion.

"Who?" Tasha asked sharply. Dimitri turned his gaze, slowly, to me. We stared at each other for a minute before he said it.

"Rose." He whispered. There was a chorus of gasps from my friends and from a couple novices that happened to be standing next to our table and overhear. They shared a look of shock and ran off, no doubt to tell every one else.

I was in shock.

I didn't know what to do, how to react. I wasn't expecting him to just come out and confess his love to me in a public place and in front of every one. It was a side of him I have never seen before. It was like he didn't care if we got in trouble, he didn't care if anyone knew or disapproaved. All he wanted was me. And I felt the same way too.

"Dimitri..." Was all I managed to breath out. That said, the next thing he did caught me completely off guard. He stood up, pulled me up to him and crushed his lips on mine. It was fierce at first, but changed when I started to react.

I wound my hands around his neck as he slid his hands around my waist. Every one who saw this happen, gasped. I could hear the whispers from across the room. It was official, every one knew.

We pulled away the same time, gasping for air. I can't believe he just kissed me in front of the whole school. I never would have thought he would be the one to do it. I always thought I'd accidentally do something that would expose us to every one. Of course, I was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Roza." He whispered to me. I smiled.

"I forgive you, Comrade." I whispered back. He returned my smile and gave me a last long lingering kiss before pulling away from me, but still holding onto my waist.

There were footsteps behind us. We turned only to see Kirova stomping towards us with a furious expression. Behind her were my mom and Alberta. While my mom, too, looked furious, Alberta looked quite happy. Was she happy for us?

"Rose, what's going on?" My mother barked at me when they reached us. By now, every one had fallen silent and were listening to our excange.

"Nothing concearning you, none of you in a matter of fact. What you saw is how it is. You can't control me nor him anymore. Especially not me. I am a legal adult and graduated. You have no power over me anymore. Deal with it." I growled at them. Normally Dimitri would have looked disapproavingly at me, but at the moment, he was proud and happy of my words.

Kirova huffed and walked away, my mom in tow. Alberta, though, left behind and beamed at us. "I'm so happy for you two. I always knew there would be something, I was right." She put a hand on both of our shoulders. "It's not always you find such a strong love like you have. Keep holding onto that." She said. With a one last look, she walked away back to stand beside the wall.

Everyone was staring at us after this little interaction. Luckily the music started playing again and it was a slow song. I turned my gaze to the Dj and he winked at me. Oh, I see where he was going with this.

"Do you want to dance?" Dimitri whispered to me. I nodded and we walked to the middle of the dancefloor, swaying to the music in the background. I lay my head on his chest in content. Others started dancing too. Lissa was saying inside my head that we would be talking about this later.

Can't wait.


End file.
